Conventionally, zoom lenses having a first lens group having a positive refractive power, a second lens group having a negative refractive power, a third lens group having a positive refractive power, and a fourth lens group having a negative refractive power, in this order from the object side, are known as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 4 (1992)-296809, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20010046383, and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20070242367. Such a configuration is advantageous in shortening the total length of a zoom lens, by arranging two lens groups of the telephoto type.